sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BIGSTAR - Standing Alone
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '홀로서기 (Standing Alone)right|200px *'Artista:' BIGSTAR *'Single: '''Standing Alone *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Pop Ballad *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Diciembre-2013 *'Agencia: 'Brave Entertainment 'Romanizacion' It’s not us no more It’s all about me from now on let’s go woo woo woo no no woo woo woo no no no woo woo woo no no woo woo woo no no no na honja holloseogi niga eobsi teong bin bang ane anja geudaega namgin chueongmaneul gopssibeumyeo salgin sigannangbi jom himdeulgetji hollo seondaneun geon but I gotta face the hyeonsil niga eopdaneun geot deoneun duri anin hana sesange yeojan manha raneun geoseul wian sama nae jasineul wirohaebojiman swipge jiwojiji annneun neoui jansang ijeoyagetji deoneun nae jibi anin gaekji dareun sarang motae niga animyeon babocheoreom ireoke nunmul jitneunde hollo seondaneun geon oeropgo himdeun illya neol itneundaneun geon mam apeugetjiman hollo seondaneun geon swipji antan geol arayo saranghaetdeon gieok geu gieokdeureun ganjikhallaeyo oh girl woo woo woo no no niga eobsi ije hollo seondaneun geon woo woo woo no no no neowa nanun modeun geoseul itneundaneun geon woo woo woo no no swipjin anketji But I got to woo woo woo no no no na honja holloseogi geoure bichin naege mureo haengbokhani wae geurido aesseo utgoinni teong bieobeorin mam naege bichiran deoneun eobseo no doubt ije geumanhago naege dorawayo ran mari teok kkeutkkaji mak chaollayo ije geuman bikyeojulge areumdaun chueokdeulman da ganjikhan chae dareun sarang motae niga animyeon babocheoreom ireoke nunmul jitneunde hollo seondaneun geon oeropgo himdeun illya neol itneundaneun geon mam apeugetjiman hollo seondaneun geon swipji antan geol arayo saranghaetdeon gieok geu gieokdeureun ganjikhallaeyo oh girl na jeongmal yeolbadaseo teojigi jikjeonieyo nae mamdo mollajuneun niga miwoyo na jeongmal buntong teojyeo eodi mal hal de eobseoyo nal dugo tteonaganeun niga sirheoyo babe woo woo woo no no niga eobsi ije hollo seondaneun geon woo woo woo no no no neowa nanun modeun geoseul itneundaneun geon woo woo woo no no swipjin anketji But I got to woo woo woo no no no na honja holloseogi duri gachi geotdeon gireul ijen honja georeo duri gachi meokdeon geoseul ijen honja meogeo iksukhaejiryeomyeon ajik gal giri meoreo but what can I do I gotta bury the sorrow duri gachi deutdeon geoseul ijen honja deureo duri gachi nupdeon gose ijen honja nuwo iksukhaejiryeomyeon ajik gal giri meoreo but what can I do I gotta bury the sorrow that’s wassup It’s all about my self now 'Español' No somos nosotros no más Es todo acerca de mí de ahora en adelante vamonos woo woo woo no no woo woo woo no no no woo woo woo no no woo woo woo no no no Por sí solo Sentado solo en una habitación vacía sin ti Voy por los recuerdos que dejaste atrás, perdiendo el tiempo Será difícil, por sí solo Pero tengo que enfrentar la realidad, que no estás aquí No dos más pero uno, Hay un montón de chicas en el mundo Así es como me consuelo, pero Las imágenes persistentes de ti no se borran fácilmente Debo olvidarte, No es mi casa nunca más, sino una tierra extraña Yo no puedo amar a alguien diferente, si no eres tú Como un tonto, las lágrimas vienen Por sí solo es tan solitario y duro Olvidandote hace que me duela el corazón Por sí solo, sé que no es fácil Quiero apreciar los recuerdos De nosotros estando enamorados, Oh nena woo woo woo no no, Por sí solo sin ti woo woo woo no no no, Olvidando todo lo que hemos compartido woo woo woo no no, No es fácil, pero tuve la oportunidad woo woo woo no no no, Por sí solo Le pregunté a mi reflejo en el espejo, ¿Estás feliz? ¿Por qué es tan difícil sonreír? En mi corazón vacío, no hay No hay tal cosa como la luz más Sin duda, ahora deten esto y vuelve a mí Esas palabras me vienen hasta la punta de la barbilla Pero voy a salir de tu camino ahora, Como valoro nuestros hermosos recuerdos Yo no puedo amar a alguien diferente, si no eres tú Como un tonto, las lágrimas vienen Por sí solo es tan solitario y duro Olvidandote hace que me duela el corazón Por sí solo, sé que no es fácil Quiero apreciar los recuerdos De nosotros estando enamorados, Oh nena Estoy a punto de explotar porque estoy tan loco Te odio por no conocer mi corazón Estoy tan enojado, pero no tengo con quien hablar Te odio por dejarme nena woo woo woo no no, Por sí solo sin ti woo woo woo no no no, Olvidando todo lo que hemos compartido woo woo woo no no, No es fácil, pero tuve la oportunidad woo woo woo no no no, Por sí solo Tengo que caminar solo en la calle la que solíamos andar juntos Tengo que comer solo, las cosas que solíamos comer juntos Todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer para acostumbrarse a esto Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Tengo que enterrar el dolor Escucho solo la música que escuchamos juntos Me recosté solo en el lugar que solíamos sentarnos juntos Todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer para acostumbrarse a esto Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Tengo que enterrar el dolor eso es wassup Es todo acerca de mi mismo ahora 'Hangul' It’s not us no more It’s all about me from now on let’s go woo woo woo no no woo woo woo no no no woo woo woo no no woo woo woo no no no 나 혼자 홀로서기 니가 없이 텅 빈 방 안에 앉아 그대가 남긴 추억만을 곱씹으며 살긴 시간낭비 좀 힘들겠지 홀로 선다는 건 but I gotta face the 현실 니가 없다는 것 더는 둘이 아닌 하나 세상에 여잔 많아 라는 것을 위안 삼아 내 자신을 위로해보지만 쉽게 지워지지 않는 너의 잔상 잊어야겠지 더는 내 집이 아닌 객지 다른 사랑 못해 니가 아니면 바보처럼 이렇게 눈물 짓는데 홀로 선다는 건 외롭고 힘든 일야 널 잊는다는 건 맘 아프겠지만 홀로 선다는 건 쉽지 않단 걸 알아요 사랑했던 기억 그 기억들은 간직할래요 oh girl woo woo woo no no 니가 없이 이제 홀로 선다는 건 woo woo woo no no no 너와 나눈 모든 것을 잊는다는 건 woo woo woo no no 쉽진 않겠지 But I got to woo woo woo no no no 나 혼자 홀로서기 거울에 비친 내게 물어 행복하니 왜 그리도 애써 웃고있니 텅 비어버린 맘 내게 빛이란 더는 없어 no doubt 이제 그만하고 내게 돌아와요 란 말이 턱 끝까지 막 차올라요 이제 그만 비켜줄게 아름다운 추억들만 다 간직한 채 다른 사랑 못해 니가 아니면 바보처럼 이렇게 눈물 짓는데 홀로 선다는 건 외롭고 힘든 일야 널 잊는다는 건 맘 아프겠지만 홀로 선다는 건 쉽지 않단 걸 알아요 사랑했던 기억 그 기억들은 간직할래요 oh girl 나 정말 열받아서 터지기 직전이에요 내 맘도 몰라주는 니가 미워요 나 정말 분통 터져 어디 말 할 데 없어요 날 두고 떠나가는 니가 싫어요 babe woo woo woo no no 니가 없이 이제 홀로 선다는 건 woo woo woo no no no 너와 나눈 모든 것을 잊는다는 건 woo woo woo no no 쉽진 않겠지 But I got to woo woo woo no no no 나 혼자 홀로서기 둘이 같이 걷던 길을 이젠 혼자 걸어 둘이 같이 먹던 것을 이젠 혼자 먹어 익숙해지려면 아직 갈 길이 멀어 but what can I do I gotta bury the sorrow 둘이 같이 듣던 것을 이젠 혼자 들어 둘이 같이 눕던 곳에 이젠 혼자 누워 익숙해지려면 아직 갈 길이 멀어 but what can I do I gotta bury the sorrow that’s wassup It’s all about my self now 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop